Mario X Wii games
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Wii games series. Wii Sports In course 5 of the Golf minigame, while on the green, a castle can be seen far in the background. It is very likely based on Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64, since it features four towers at its corners and one higher tower in the middle. It's arguable if that's to be considered the actual castle from the Mario series, or just one based on it. Wii Fit Many sprites from Super Mario Bros. are hidden in some spots on the island, and can be found while jogging in Basic Run, 2-P Run and Free Run. These include Mario jumping, Luigi jumping, a Goomba, a Super Mushroom and a Koopa Troopa. These sprites also return in Wii Fit Plus and Wii Fit U. Wii Music The Ground Theme from Super Mario Bros., here simply titled "Super Mario Bros.", is unlocked after beating the first four levels of Pitch Perfect. When played on the Electro Stage, the background shows a level of Super Mario Bros. with sprites of Mario, Luigi, Coins, Starman, Super Mushroom and 1-UP Mushroom. Wii Sports Resort This game takes place in a place called "Wuhu Island", and this name might be based on Mario's joyful cries of "Woohoo". The Island Flyover mode also features a couple of Mario references: *By getting its "i" Point informations, the island's luxury oceanliner is revealed to be called "Queen Peach", a reference to Princess Peach. *By flying over the small village called "New Town", sounds from Super Mario Bros. can be heard. After a few notes of the main theme Mario can be heard jumping and then dying, followed by the game over theme. At night the "i" Point informations for this place also change to say that someone is playing the NES, but is losing. File:Wii_Sports_Resort_intro.png|The game's introduction, naming "Wuhu Island". File:Wii_Sports_Resort_Queen_Peach.jpg|The Queen Peach's "i" Point. File:Wii_Sports_Resort_NES.jpg|New Town's "i" Point at night, referencing the NES. Wii Fit Plus The Super Mario Bros. sprites from Wii Fit return, but this time the game also tells you questions about which one you saw. Wii Party In the "Clover Hunt" minigame found in the Challenge subsection, the player has to locate a certain number of objects that are slightly different from the rest shown on a painting. There are six types of object sets, that comprise five stages each, for a total of 30 stages, and the last set, that corresponds to stages 26 to 30, has a sprite of Mario from Super Mario Bros. as the object to be found. The image shows many sprites of Mario in a jumping pose and the player has to find the few ones in a standing pose. The "Rules 2" instruction panel for the game reads "If you reach the last set, you might see a familiar face!" referencing the cameo. Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 7 features two tracks and one Battle Course set on Wuhu Island, the location of Wii Fit jogging modes and Wii Sports Resort. Referencing the three moment of the day that the island can be toured in Wii Sports Resort Island Flyover mode, each of the three courses take place in a dirrerent time of the day. The music that plays in both regular courses is a remix of the Wii Sports Resort main theme. Wuhu Island 1 The first track in Flower Cup is Wuhu Island 1, called Wuhu Loop in North America and Wuhu Island, Wuhu Island Loop or Wuhu Circuit in Europe. It takes place during the day and is based on the Cycling course from Wii Sports Resort, consisting of a race around the whole island. It starts in Wuhu Town, goes over the red bridge, then around the mountain, also passing through tunnels, then reaches the lighthouse and finally returns to Wuhu Town. This is one of the three courses (along with Wuhu Island 2 and Rainbow Road) that being longer than the regular tracks, instead of having three laps, it is split in three sections. Around the race there are Miis cheering, like in the Wii game series, while the banners and boards advertise "Bull's-eye" and "Cross Country Cycling", respectively referencing Wii Sports events Archery and Cycling, along with generic "Water Sports" "I ♥ Sports" and "Nintendo" sings. File:MK7_Wuhu1_Bullseye.png|Bull's-eye board showing a target from Wii Sports Resort Archery. File:MK7_Wuhu1_CrossCountryCycling.png|"Cross Country Cycling" sign. File:MK7_Wuhu1_Water_Sports.png|"Water Sports" sign. Wuhu Island 2 The last track in Star Cup is Wuhu Island 2, called Maka Wuhu in North America and Wuhu Mountain or Wuhu Mountain Loop in Europe. It takes place in the evining, starts from Sugarsand Beach and basically consists of a climb of the mountain, passing by Summerstone Castle and avoiding falling rocks near the mountain top, and then gliding back down to the beach. File:MK7_Wuhu2_Castle.png|The Summerstone Castle in Wuhu Island 2. File:MK7_Wuhu2.png|An overview of Wuhu Island 2. Wuhu Town One of the three new Battle Courses in the game is Wuhu Town, that takes place at night in the main town of Wuhu Island. The course's boundaries are defined by metallic fences that also include part of the grass uphill. The fountain at the center of the stage allows players to do tricks by jumping over it. Wii Party U In the Mii Fashion Plaza TV Party, Miis can dress up like Mario or Princess Peach, and on the board there are Mario-themed stores, selling those clothes. Additionally in Mad Hatters, players can choose to wear Mario's Cap. Wii PartyU MiiFashionPlazaOutfits.jpg|Selectable outfits for the Miis, including Mario and Peach clothes. Wii PartyU MiiFashionPlazaStore.jpg|A Mario-themed store. Wii PartyU MadHatters MarioHat.jpg|Mario's hat in "Mad Hatters". Super Mario Maker Two of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom are based on the Wii Fit series, specifically: *'Wii Balance Board': an 8-bit design based on the Balance Board character from the Wii Fit series, when worn it replaces the sound effects with sounds from Wii Fit games. Additionally, when using the taunt the Wii Fit Trainer will appear and stand on the Balance Board. *'Wii Fit Trainer': an 8-bit design based on her appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U, when worn it replaces the sound effects with sounds from Wii Fit games. It can alternatively be unlocked by using the Wii Fit Trainer amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. SMM_costume_065_BalanceBoard.png|Wii Balance Board costume SMM_costume_066_WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer costume License Category:Links Category:Type 1 links